


i promised myself i wouldn't let you complete me

by SafelyCapricious



Series: ain't no grave can hold my body down [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, nonsense and gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: Every Sunday, the kunoichi of the Konoha 12 get together for gossip at their favorite cafe. The rest of the Konoha 12 are strictly forbidden from attending, and will be punted into nearby monuments if they forget.This week, however, half of the table is very distracted...
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata & Temari & Tenten & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Temari, Haruno Sakura/Temari/Tenten (Naruto), Temari/Tenten (Naruto)
Series: ain't no grave can hold my body down [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950148
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	i promised myself i wouldn't let you complete me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Halsey's Is There Somewhere because, predictably, was listening to it when I had to name this. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This was originally for a prompt on the Sakura server for Sakura/Temari, but then Tenten wanted in and I didn't wanna argue. Then I added a second bit. 
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> OH! Fictober continues, we're at day 5, and this is for prompt "pumpkin spice", please enjoy.

“I don’t know if I want to be her, or be with her,” Sakura sighs, leaning her chin against her fist as she stares across the street, smoothie sweating at her elbow.

“Wha -- what?” Hinata chokes on a boba, face red as she coughs and catches her breath.

“Cheers to that,” Tenten says, one hand patting lightly at Hinata’s back even as the other holds out her taro smoothie so that Sakura can clink the glass of her avocado smoothie against it.

Ino huffs and crosses her arms below her bust like she’s trying to prove a point. “Rude, just rude, I am the only blond you should be wanting to be and or be with!”

Tenten shoots her a look and then takes an obnoxiously long pull from her smoothie. “You’re too high maintenance for me, Yamanaka.”

“You could still want to be me,” she says, sullenly, into her triple mocha no fat whatever, and Sakura reaches over -- without looking -- to try to pat her shoulder in sympathy. It takes her a moment to locate said shoulder, and she waves her hand around until she finds some back which to pat, since she’s not willing to stop looking at the blond across the street.

“Yeah, no,” Sakura says, once she’s managed to appease her bestie with some back pats. “ _Being you_ is too high maintenance, as well.”

Across the street Temari throws her head back and laughs at something one of the genin surrounding her has said, and Sakura and Tenten both sigh in unison.

“Hinata, cover your ears,” Sakura says as she locates her smoothie to take a long pull from.

Hinata covers her face instead, asking into her palms, “Why?”

Sakura, unsure if she’s asking why for the ear cover or if she’s figured it out and is just bemoaning her life, decides to answer the non rhetorical possible question and grins wickedly. “Because I want to talk about the things I would do to her and I don’t want you to asphyxiate on bubble tea.”

“M’not that innocent,” she says, still covering her face, though her ears have gone red.

“Of course you’re not -- we’ve all heard the stories from your _lovers_ \-- but you’re private and don’t like talking about these things in public. Also if Sakura is thinking the things I’m thinking then some of them are potentially, you know, illegal.” Tenten pats Hinata on the back even as she takes the opportunity to leer across the street.

This seems to actually pull Sakura’s attention and she stares at Tenten for a long moment before offering a smile. “Being a love rival has never worked out for me, and you’re my friend, I don’t wanna lose you, so...rock paper scissors for asking her out first?”

Tenten grins, bright and wild, “I had a different idea.”

Sakura’s head tilts to the side and then her grin matches. “Okay, yeah. Who could say no to both of us, after all?”

“Please don’t do it in front of the genin,” Hinata says, still muffled by the hands over her face.

“I hate all of you,” Ino says, sulkily, into her drink.

***

“Absolutely not,” Ino says, looking up as they approach the table and frowning fiercely, “she has to go.”

Sakura snorts and stays standing, even as Tenten and Temari take seats at the table, and cheerfully ignores her best friend. “They have good boba; rainbow jelly too. But I’m guessing you want --”

“Chai, hot,” Temari says, grinning up at her, and with a huff Sakura leans down, busses a light kiss on her lips and heads into the cafe, muttering ‘heathen’ under her breath as she goes.

“Have you all lost your hearing? We have rules, she can’t be here.” Ino’s nails are inexplicably bright orange, and Temari arches an eyebrow at the finger pointing accusingly at her.

“The rules say no boys,” Tenten points out, reaching out to swat away Ino’s hand before she leers, “And trust me, she’s not a boy.”

Temari’s leer is several shades more advanced than Tenten’s, and Hinata’s head shoots up like she senses darkness in the force before Temari even opens her mouth. “But you do like to ride my --”

Tenten’s hand over Temari’s mouth stops the words, but with the eyebrow wiggle the meaning is decently obvious. Ino starts to sputter and Hinata’s ears go red -- though she looks somewhat intrigued at the same time.

“We have three rules, Pig,” Sakura says, swanning back to the table with five beverages somehow balanced between her hands. It was possible she was using chakra strings to keep them balanced, or just impressive skill. “One,” she placed all of the drinks on the table and shoved them at their respective owners before taking the seat between Ino and Temari, “if we are in the village Sunday between the hours of ten and twelve, and don’t have an active work shift we have to attend. Addendum to point one, if we do have an active work shift we are expected to take our break to swing by and say hi.”

“Two,” Tenten says, picking up after Sakura, so she can take a long pull from her avocado smoothie, “no genin teammates are allowed to join. And three, no boys.”

Sakura gestures expansively across the table. “And, as we can all see, we are in the village and thus present, none of us were genin teammates, and there are no boys here.” She considers, taking a thoughtful sip of her smoothie. “I don’t think we want to make an argument for Temari’s skill with a --”

“Nope!” Ino cries, “I don’t want to hear about that!”

“I could stand to hear a little more,” Hinata mutters into her boba.

Tenten snickers and offers her taro smoothie to cheers with Hinata, who is blushing again.

“What’s your problem with me, then?” Temari asks, after she’s tried her chai. If she is hurt by it, she doesn’t show it at all, staring the other blond down placidly.

Ino narrows her eyes and pushes her pumpkin spice no fat mocha latte off to the side so she can lean her elbows on the table and stare down Temari. “This is where we come to bitch about things, including significant others and teammates -- you being here disrupts the significant other bitching --”

“Tenten and Sakura are dating each other too,” Temari points out, “that’ll ruin it too.”

“And,” Ino says, talking over her, “you’re not a Konoha nin, so we have to watch what we say more, lest we reveal any secrets accidentally, and this is supposed to be a chance to relax.”

“Ah,” Temari blinks and considers, tilting her head. “That is fair. Alright, I’ll give you guys your bitch and brunch, if we agree to an evening together with whoever is around, when I’m in town, at the -- what’s the shitty bar you guys like? Whatever, the one by the stupid expensive sushi place.”

“Done,” Ino says, nodding decisively and extending a hand.

The two shake, and then Temari leans down to kiss first Sakura and then Tenten, very thoroughly, before picking up her chai, saluting the table with it, and wandering away.

Quietly, under the table, Tenten slips money to pay off the bet to Sakura, as Ino finally relaxes into her seat and grins brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Well, I think it's fluffy and funny, lemme know. 
> 
> Find me on my [writing tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/capriciouswrites).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
